


People Talk

by AllMonstersRHuman



Category: Gossip (2000), Norman Reedus - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Norman Reeedus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 05:27:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1375468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllMonstersRHuman/pseuds/AllMonstersRHuman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Travis was never one to be smooth with the ladies, that was public knowledge. When a beautiful new roommate surrounded by scandal and intrigue moves into the loft and shows interest in him will he buckle under the pressure? What will people say if they get together? People will always talk, might as well give them something to talk about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Roommate

**Author's Notice** :  _My writing has been stolen twice by someone who tried to pass it off as their own. If you recognize my writing anywhere please contact me immediately._

**A WARNING TO ALL REEDUS WRITERS** :  _In light of posting a very angry author's note to the story that the content was stolen from. I have been informed by a fellow writer that many other writers in the Reedus fandom have had their work stolen recently._

_This person will most likely make a new blog, steal more writing, and submit it as their own to another innocent fic blog._   **Look out for writing you recognize and if possible inform the rightful owner.**

* * *

 

 

 

 

Finding a place to rent in Manhattan was proving to be difficult to say the least. Money wasn't an object, she just always seemed to find a superficial flaw in each one. Messily scribbling yet another listing off her now crumpled real estate page from today's paper she moved to the next victim.

_Seeking roommate_ _._ _S_ _pacious stylized loft within walking distance of university_ _._ _C_ _ontact Derrick Web._

She dialed the number provided from a payphone up the street, the listing was only a few blocks away.

"Why do we need another roommate?" Travis asked Derrick dejectedly, avoiding his friend's gaze and busying himself with a loose string on his shirt sleeve.

"We've been over this. We need someone fresh, someone new to liven up the place." Derrick responded, handing him a glass of cognac, his traditional peace offering. "Besides, this one's a girl, you might get lucky." he added, trying to bait Travis out of his gloomy state.

A cloud of depression settled over Travis's features as he accepted the crystal tumbler.

"It's been a year and a half since I got laid Derrick! Girls don't go for guys like me, they want guys like you." he muttered, waving his amber filled glass in Derrick's direction. "She wouldn't like me like that anyway."

Just then Jones arrived home toting an armload of books, fresh out of a lecture.

"Jones, thank god! Would you please tell Travis we need another roommate." Derrick pleaded, aiming to use their lady counterpart as ammunition.

"I can't quite remember why we do, but it would be nice to have another girl around here to squash the rumors that I'm sleeping with both of you." she admitted with a smile.

"AH! See Travis?" Derek asked triumphantly, handing Jones her customary glass "You're in luck my little pilgrim, because the next candidate is a female, aaand she should be here any minute." he added with a wave towards the door.

While Jones and Derrick got caught up on the gossip of the day Travis grew more fidgety and nervous by the minute, practically chewing his fingernail off.  _'What if she's a bitch. What if she's not. What if she's beautiful, and smart, and funny. Even if she is by some miracle interested in me_ _,_ _I'm sure Derrick will charm her away like all the rest.'_

When a knock sounded at the door he practically jumped out of his skin, hopping up to make a bee -line for his room. Before he could take one step towards his sanctuary Jones was pulling him back down to the couch with a firm grip on his shirt.

"No hiding!" she reprimanded him.

Jumping up from her spot next to Travis on the couch she sprinted to stop Derrick.

"Let me answer the door, I don't need you scaring off my one hope at female companionship by trying to get in her pants!" she hissed at him, making Derrick hold his hands up in surrender.

Sauntering over the bar to pour himself another drink he picked up Travis's to top his off as well. He knew the poor guy was going to need it, she sounded like a real pistol on the phone.

She knocked on the door firmly, already pleased to see the loft was on the top floor and the building contained a freight elevator. Convenient for moving in. She needed to find a place today, she was running out of options and not looking forward to spending another night in a hotel room with her things sitting in a U-haul. A situation not exactly copacetic for starting a new school in the middle of a term.

The door swung open to reveal a short haired girl with a pearly, excited smile.

"Fuck, I'm sorry I must have the wrong address, I'm looking for a Derrick Web." She scowled down at her paper in confusion

The curly haired girl let out a small laugh, curling her petite hand around the wrist holding her paper.

"Oh no, you're in the right place." the girl snickered, pulling her inside and down a long hallway

"I'm Jones by the way." She added, turning back to throw another smile her way.


	2. Welcome to The Loft

 

 

 

"I share the loft with Derrick, we'll be roommates if you move in!" Jones continued excitedly.

"Rebecca." she replied curtly, none too pleased at a stranger getting so handsy with her.

All thoughts of the small unwelcome hand pulling her along were pushed from her mind by the scene before her.

The space in general was far larger than any penthouse or loft she had looked at today, with two levels at that. Brightly-painted surfaces caught her eye along with artfully industrial rusty iron pillars, thick wire banisters, and window exposures on four sides. A set of stairs leading to an open window pane hinted at rooftop access as well.

The living room area was presented on a raised platform sporting a full bar and an African art collection. The kitchen held a retro 1950's fridge and the dining area was tied together with an abstract chandelier. The decor was tasteful and stylish, all three areas open and flowing together, unhindered by walls. She was in art deco heaven.

Travis shifted nervously, adjusting his clothes, trying to make sure his hair wasn't sticking up in a weird way. He was turning to look at Derrick, who was laughing at him, when Jones practically dragged the potential roommate in.

The girl had ink black hair that flowed around her in waves and looked straight out of a salon. Tanned skin and dark piercing orbs were eaten up by his hungry eyes. Travis watched as she pursed her lusciously pouty lips and slowly spun around. Taking in the room and simultaneously giving Travis a full look at her. Her hourglass figure was clad in a leather riding jacket, tight darkwash jeans and boots. He noted the helmet tucked up under her right arm.

She was gorgeous, stylish, and way out of his league.

_'I don't stand a chance in hell.'_ he thought to himself, averting his gaze, resuming his earlier activity of worrying a stray string.

When Rebecca stopped turning to take in the view she was granted with a whole new one. A guy sitting on the couch, looking as though he wanted to blend right into the fabric of the cushions beneath him. He looked to be the artsy type, dressed in layers of unique mismatched clothing, a smudge of dried yellow paint on his cheek.

"Does he live here too?" she whispered in the other girl's ear, not taking her eyes off the figure seated in the living room area.

His crystal blue eyes flicked up just in time to lock with hers and catch her speaking into Jones's ear.

"Yes, that's Travis. He's kind of shy but an absolute sweetheart. He's majoring in contemporary art." she whispered with mischievous smile crossing her face as she moved to answer in Rebecca's ear.

Rebecca automatically felt more comfortable at the prospect of having a fellow artist in the loft. She smiled at him, sending his eyes back down to his hands and causing his face to blush scarlet.

Her attention was demanded by a young man strutting towards her from the bar, he was handsome in a done up pretty-boy sort of way. The presumed owner of the loft.  _'Probably a player.'_

"Derrick Webb I presume?" she asked as he approached.

"The one and only." he chimed with an air of arrogance and a cocky grin.

"Rebecca Massarotti, pleased to make your acquaintance." she replied, offering her hand.

Instead of shaking it he kissed the top of it.  _'Definitely a player.'_

"Massarotti, that sounds so familiar." Derrick murmured, concentrating, trying to recall where he'd heard the name before.

Rebecca grimaced when his face lit with realization and then pity. She'd hoped her tragedy would stay behind in her hometown but as fate would have it, there seemed to be no escaping it. It had been in all the papers and on the news of course, nation wide if not world.

"I am so sorry for your loss." Derrick told her sympathetically, placing his other hand on top of hers already held in his other.

"Yes, thank you." she replied monotonously, she'd said it so many times it just came out automatically.

Slipping her hand from his grasp she quickly changed the subject.

"I'm absolutely taken with the loft!" she announced with enthusiasm that now had to be falsified. "I'd like to move in right away, that is if you'll have me."

"Well you seem to be the most likely candidate we've had so far, could you tell us a bit about yourself?" Derrick questioned, offering her a glass of amber liquid that mirrored everyone else's in the room.

Travis knew this meant Derrick had already made up his mind, she was in. Regardless of his roommates opinions.

She accepted it, sniffing the contents before knocking it all back in one gulp.

"I'm an art major minoring in communications. I enjoy whiskey, southern rock, and anything that drives fast. I hate mustard, olives, and rich people. I'm a smoker and a Taurus. I love Chinese food. My favorite color is red and I had a dog named pickles when I was eight before my mother ran him over with her car. On purpose. Call me Becky and I will stab you." after taking a small breath she added "Anything else?"

Derrick's eyes moved to Jones who was gave a silent thumbs up from behind Rebecca and then to Travis, who only shrugged, still unhappy about a new person entering their space in general.

"Jones, Travis, and I would like to welcome you to the loft Rebecca." Derrick beamed, pulling her in for an unexpected hug, hands traveling a bit too far south of her back for her liking.

Rebecca pulled away stiffly, thanking him.

"Travis, get over here, this deserves a toast!" Derrick yelled over to him.

"It's not every day that we get a new roommate." Jones explained as Travis reluctantly made his way over. "We're really sort of an odd little family more so than roommates."

"As it seems I'm in short supply of family, that's about the best news I've heard all day." she murmured while holding out her glass for Derrick to fill. She sniffed it again, smiling when she recognized the aroma. "Whiskey?" she questioned as he filled Jones and Travis's glasses in turn before his own.

"In your honor." he replied, sympathy still seeping into his smile.

The last thing she wanted was more sympathy. Sneaking a peek at the quiet man to her left she could see he was not as enthusiastic about her joining their little group as the other two.

After the liquor scorched its way down her throat she inquired about rent to which Derrick named his price.

"That should be enough to cover the first three months, plus a safety deposit." she informed him as she pulled a roll of cash from her back pocket, handing it over to him.

"I'll be back in a few, I've got to hire movers and pack up my travel bag in my hotel room." she told them all, placing her glass on the bar and heading towards the door.

"Woah, hold on let me give you your key and show you to your room." Derrick called after her. "We might be out at this party by the time you get back, I'll leave the address on the bar in case you'd like to join us and celebrate." He added with a smile, escorting her to the empty bedroom.

"I've got quite the task of unpacking ahead of me, but I may join you all for a drink." she replied, adjusting the bike helmet under her arm and moving to study one of the works of art hanging in her new room.

"Travis is right next door, he's been using this room to hang a few pieces." Derrick explained. "I'll get him to take them down before you get back."

"No." she answered sharply.

Looking back she caught Travis peeking in the doorway.

"They can stay." she added in a softer tone, speaking to him rather than Derrick.

Travis nodded once, disappearing back to the living area, red as a cherry tomato.

Once their new addition was gone Derrick turned to Jones and Travis, his face sporting that look he got when juicy gossip was on the tip of his tongue.

"This is huge!" he exclaimed. "Don't you two have any idea who she is?" Derrick asked them, excitement mounting.

Travis merely shook his head. Jones tried searching her memory, coming up with nothing she shrugged.

"Do tell."

"I can't believe you guys don't remember! It was all over the news four months ago." Derrick continued, trying to jog their memories.

Still nothing.

"She's the youngest billionaire in the western hemisphere! Don't you remember Jones?" he prodded, specifically remembering watching the newscast with her one hung-over morning after clubbing.

The light bulb going off in Jones's head could practically be seen.

"The Massarotti tragedy, I remember now! Her parents and siblings died in a plane crash when their private jet's engine failed." she supplied, a shocked expression overtaking her face.

"Leaving her the soul heir to the family fortune." Derrick continued. "Remember the whole investigation about whether she conspired to have her whole family killed because they disowned her?"

"And her father's business partner completely disproved any suspicions with evidence that she'd been living without contact to any ties of the family for five years! They never got any evidence against her." Jones chimed in, completely absorbed in the scandal that had surrounded their new companion.

"I wonder if she really killed them." Travis speculated quietly, breaking his silence for the first time since Rebecca had arrived.


	3. Striking Out

 

 

 

 

After tipping the movers generously Rebecca began rummaging through various boxes. Attempting to find something suitable for a nightclub in the meatpacking district as Derrick's note had described. Unpacking could wait, after a long day of apartment hunting she was more than ready for a drink.

Finally the box marked  _"Dresses"_ came into view behind the one containing shoes. When red satin slipped past her fingers a naughty smirk stretched her natural pout, why not play dress up. Hell it was the late ninetys. If girls her age could get away with butterfly hair clips, jellie platforms, and barely there crop tops she could get away with a risqué evening gown.

Rebecca slipped the crimson waterfall over her body, enjoying the feel of the material against her skin. She remembered fondly the benefit event she'd worn it to just to piss her parents off. The gown boasted crystal beaded detail work around the edges. A top similar to a bikini which crisscrossed along her back leaving the rest bare until just below her hips where the second half of the dress began. The cutouts on the sides left the bottom half of the gown attached only by a thin strip of beading just under her breasts.

She knew the news of her arrival had most likely already been spread like wildfire by Derrick, he seemed the gossiping type. Why not give everyone something to talk about.

Grabbing her makeup kit she set out in search of the bathroom, something her new landlord failed to show her. Her hair was swept into a high ponytail, her layered ebony fringe sweeping outward in all directions. Next she contoured her face, accentuating her generous cheekbones before rimming her eyes with kohl and adding a smokey pallet to her lids. She left her lips bare with only a light sheer gloss to balance out the rest of her cosmetics.

Returning her mess of makeup to her room she stepped into a pair of black pumps before slipping on her bike jacket, satisfied with the balance of elegance and trash her ensemble held.

Hailing a cab was a effortless. Slipping the driver the address Derrick had jotted down she was left to contemplate her new situation. Jones seemed like she may make a good friend. Travis was still a mystery, hard to read. Derrick on the other hand was easy. The other two just seemed to fall in line behind him, following his lead, accepting his word as law. And he knew it, knew he owned them practically.

She wondered why then, did Derrick offer her the room when she was obviously not one to follow. Perhaps he saw her as a conquest. A mountain to climb, a wild animal to tame. Rebecca was ripped from her musings by the cabbie announcing their arrival. Paying her fair she exited, taking a deep breath, readying herself for the metaphorical battle.

She was right, they were all looking and it wasn't because of the dress. Well maybe some of the guys were staring because of the dress but for the most part it was the reputation. The scandal. The money. As she made her way up iron steps through dance floors and bars she could hear the whispers, feel the stares.

"Billionaire."

"Nice shoes"

"Orphan."

"Rode up on a motorcycle to a high society ball."

"Tragic."

"Old money."

"Paid for them to be killed."

"Demon tattoo."

"They disowned her."

"Who wears that to a club."

"She ran away."

"Expensive."

"Murder."

She was going to skin Derrick alive.

She cursed herself for choosing heels, the note had included details of a fourth floor bar.  _'Should have gone with the boots'_

Rebecca shed the jacket once she reached her pre-mandated floor with Nirvana's 'Heart shaped Box' flowing from the speakers. She searched the level, finding only a large dance floor with abstract couches strewn about.

"Rebecca! Up here!" she heard Jones shouting from above, twirling around she found the bar to be elevated half way up the wall on a suspended platform.

_'Lovely, more stairs.'_ She waved in acknowledgement and Jones disappeared from the railing.

"She looks stunning!" Jones chirped excitedly once she resumed her seat in between Derrick and Travis at the bar.

Derrick rose a questioning brow, prompting Jones to explain that their fourth had arrived down below.

Travis wasn't paying attention, instead shyly eyeing a mousy looking girl with an extreme pixi cut across the balcony.

_'Maybe she'll actually talk to me, she looks like she'd be nice.'_ Travis thought to himself before turning back to his roommates.

"Do you guys know the girl over there with the short-" he cut off, motioning with his hands to his own hair.

Jones turned to look at the frumpy hoodie clad girl Travis was speaking of. She sighed internally. The girls he was trying for were getting worse and worse. His standards seemed to lower along with his self esteem every time he got shot down.

"That's Rebekah, she's seen you looking, go!" Jones encouraged.

"No, no, no, no." Travis panicked, ducking his head and biting his thumb anxiously.

"Travis you are great looking and this SoHo artist thing you do is sexy, plus you're nice...which, contrary to what Derrick may believe, is what women want." she continued, trying to get Travis moving with her little pep-talk.

"Yeah?" Travis asked, raising his eyebrows a little in surprise.

"I'd have to agree with Jones. Very sexy." Rebecca concurred from behind them, making all three of them turn to look at her.

Jones jumped up to give her a hug, rattling on about how beautiful she looked, Derrick standing to give her a much less chaste hug which allowed her to whisper about the bone she had to pick with him later. She turned back to Travis who seemed to have misplaced his mind at the sight of her.

"Go get her tiger." she encouraged, winking at him.

He jumped a little at her words, his brain kick starting back into reality no doubt.

"Yeah, go." Jones agreed with her.

Travis averted his eyes, nodding at Rebecca before crossing himself and making his way over to her name twin.

"Jack on the rocks." she ordered from the bartender, not taking her eyes off Travis as he approached the girl.

Rebecca couldn't help but wince when he offered her an awkward handshake.

"Your friend is real smooth with the ladies." the bartender mocked.

"There you go beautiful." he added, his tone becoming charming, as he slipped the drink in front of Rebecca's turned back.

"It's pathetic." he continued with disdain at Travis's lack of game, throwing his bar rag over his shoulder.

Rebecca turned in Travis's seat she'd taken up, glaring at the barkeep's back before glancing over at Jones who in turn was looking to Derrick whom had a vindictive look in his eye.

"Bartenders. You guys see a lot, huh?" he asked, a plan swimming behind his pretty face and superficial grin.

"More or less." he answered, turning to look at Derrick while cleaning a martini glass.

"Yeah, but this guy, you should hear his life story. Pathetic doesn't begin to cover it." Derrick continued, baiting the trap.

"Yeah?" the bartender fished, taking it hook line and sinker.

"He's like a homeless person, only rich. Completely raised in hotels."

Rebecca could tell Derrick was full of shit, but the asshole behind the bar was eating it up.

"Derrick, you promised you wouldn't talk about it." Jones mock whispered, playing along.

"Yeah Derrick, we don't need him getting mobbed for autographs, tonight was supposed to be a relaxing evening." Rebecca chimed in, playing into the lie as well.

By then the bartender was hanging on Derrick's every word.

"His father tours. He's this huge rock star. And I'm not supposed to say who but if you look at the guy you'll know who I'm talking about." he supplied while leaning in closer to emphasize the enormity of the secret.

By then Rebecca turned back to observe Travis who was trying to offer the girl a cigarette and getting completely ignored. She felt anger with a little bit of jealousy welling up inside her. Who was that bitch to just brush him off so rudely, she wasn't any classic beauty herself.

Rebecca downed the her drink and started in their direction, timing her steps just right. So that she was next to Travis when he awkwardly half saluted half waved goodbye and started to scurry away in embarrassment, knocking straight into her from keeping his eyes downcast in shame.

"Oh, I'm so sorry I didn't mean to bump into you! It's just that I saw you from across the room and I was coming over here to see if you'd like to dance." Rebecca apologized with a flirty smile, making sure to talk loud enough for the other girl to hear.

Travis looked at her absolutely confused.

"Um what?" he puzzled, barely loud enough to hear.

She rolled her eyes mentally, he really was clueless about playing the game so to speak. His innocence was charming to her. She laced her arm around his, slightly pulling him towards the small empty area in between where the girl and her friends congregated and the bar.

"Play along if you want the girl." she whispered in his ear, pressing the side of her body against him.

Rebecca stopped them a few feet short of the bar, her facing the girl, him with his back to her.

"Put your arms around me, pretend to slow dance so I can explain." she ordered, waiting as he gingerly wrapped his arms around her waist, unsure of himself, his shaking hands resting gently on the bare small of her back.

She entwined her arms behind his neck, pulling them closer together so she could lie her head on his shoulder and whisper in his ear without looking suspicious.

"What are you doing?" Travis croaked nervously once she started swaying them side to side lightly, 'I'll be (your crying shoulder) by Edwin McCain' had just started playing so they didn't look a bit out of the norm besides their extreme opposites of dress and social labels.

"A man seen being desired by another woman in turn becomes exponentially desirable to other women." she muttered against his neck just below his ear, discreetly nuzzling into his scarf and inhaling his scent.

"Huh?" he asked, craning his neck to try and look at her.

She sighed, deciding to put it in layman's terms.

"She'll want you because I want you. She's watching us and she's jealous because a girl prettier than herself has the guy she just shot down."

When Travis idiotically began to turn his head and look back Rebecca grabbed a hold of his chin, turning his face back to hers and planting a forceful kiss on his lips. Travis's eyebrows shot up but his eyes closed, leaning into the kiss. She pulled back slightly, looking up at him

"Don't fucking look at her, you'll ruin it!" she whispered angrily.

Rebecca laid her head on his shoulder once more and was surprised at Travis's hold on her tightening a bit.

"Once the song is over we need to go over to the bar and look like we're talking, it doesn't matter what we say so long as we look like we're having a good time. I'll laugh loudly at something you say and touch you a lot so try not to look so surprised." she brought her head up again. "Kiss me." she pleaded quietly, her lips inches from his.

"Don't you think again is a bit much?" he murmured back, looking down at her hesitantly.

"Maybe, but I want you to for selfish reasons." she admitted, surprising herself.

Shock was evident in Travis's face but he didn't hesitate to comply with her wish. He tilted his head and gently pressed his lips against hers, sweet and chaste. The song ended and she pulled away, looking him in the eye, almost sad this was an act.

"Escort me to the bar now."

He did excellent, keeping one hand on her naked back he steered her towards the bar where Jones and Derrick were watching them with great interest. She turned so they could be viewed from the side by the girl, pulling away from him while running her hand along the arm that had lead her there. The bartender interrupted them momentarily, offering them each a cosmopolitan on the house. No doubt a result of the lie Derrick had expertly spun.

After taking a sip she got back in the game, smiling coyly at Travis.

"Now whenever I talk you need to say something after to create the illusion of a conversation. Smile when you say it, she can see if you're smiling by the set of your jaw. And yes, she is still watching, whispering to her friends about what a slut I am no doubt."

"You're not a slut, you look beautiful." Travis told her sincerely, smiling naturally.

"Thank you Travis but to her I'm a girl who just kissed a total stranger, which is quite slutty in my opinion. But, anything to get on the only roomie who doesn't like me's good side." she said with a wink.

"I..I do like you  _'More than you know.'_ , I was just in a shitty mood earlier that's all, I'm sorry if I made you think I didn't like you." Travis apologized remorsefully, mentally kicking himself for his earlier behavior.

"I forgive you, now move your hands around while you talk like you're telling a joke." she instructed him while running a finger down his arm.

"Watermelon apples watermelon oranges watermelon bananas watermelon peaches watermelon pineapple watermelon." he blurted out, waving his hands around in wild gestures.

The booming laugh that emanated from her was completely authentic as she bent slightly towards Travis and held onto him for support.

"That was perfect!" she praised him, still laughing a bit. "Next I'm going to act like I'm writing my number down for you and then I'm going to disappear into the girls room with Jones. After I'm gone she'll approach you and start trying to talk to you. Don't completely ignore her but brush her off. When she tries to ask you out say maybe and accept her number when she gives it to you, then turn away and go talk with Derrick."

"How do you know she's going to do all that?" he asked skeptically as he nodded in understanding.

Rebecca asked the bartender for a pen before turning back to Travis.

"I just know, I'm a woman, trust me." she scoffed while writing on a drink napkin.

She pressed it into his palm before kissing him on the cheek and walking away to the end of the bar where Jones and Derrick were seated.

Travis looked down at the napkin and smiled at the '1-800-you owe me' written on the white paper. Sure enough he felt a tap on his shoulder a moment later but Travis couldn't take his eyes off the girl in the red evening gown being dragged down the flight of stairs by Jones towards the bathroom.

With Rebekah's number in hand Travis sat in Jones's seat next to Derrick, a stunned expression on his face.

"Now that has got to be the best wing man I've ever seen." Derrick declared, referring to Rebecca.

When they returned Rebecca took the seat on Derrick's opposite side, insisting Jones take the one on the other side of her instead of the one next to Travis to keep the illusion going.

Jones had all but strangled the information out of her as to what was going on with her and Travis by the time they got to the bathroom. When Rebecca spilled the beans Jones frowned.

"That's too bad I was hoping the two of you had hit it off, I think Travis has a thing for you."

"Really?" she asked nonchalantly, looking at Jones in the mirror. "He didn't seem too pleased about me moving in earlier."

"That's just because he's shy and kind of uneasy around new people. He didn't want a new roommate in general, it wasn't you." she explained before smiling deviously. "Though I think you've thawed him out a little after tonight."

Back at the bar once people started crowding around and asking if Travis would play a set thanks to Derrick's rumor they knew it was time to go. Busting out the club's door they were a collective ball of laughter.

"What did you tell them in there?" Travis asked Derrick through a chuckle.

"Nothing, a little fib." Derrick answered, throwing his arm around Jones.

Rebecca ended up alongside Travis, offering him a cigarette from the pack in her clutch.

"Come on now, let me see the fruits of my labor." she coaxed after lighting both of theirs and handing him one.

Travis pulled the napkin from his pocket, handing it to her.

"Well thank god it's at least spelled differently. Try not to think of me while you're moaning our name." she joked to hide the resentment bubbling just beneath the surface while handing it back to him.

Derrick roped his arms around each of their shoulders, shoving his face in between their heads.

"So, Rebecca any chance of you pulling that trick for me sometime?" he inquired with a grin.

"Oh don't be stupid." Jones laughed, jumping on Derrick's back.

"She only did it so she could kiss Travis." she added before stretching her camera out in front of them and snapping a picture.

* * *

_Songs featured in this chapter are located here_  [[ X ]](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BJr-iFh1OZk) _and here_[[ X ]](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n073GSBo_yU)


	4. Class Dismissed

 

 

 

 

She could hear them leaving from her half asleep state on her bed. Shooting up she had to fight her way through several mountains of boxes to reach her bedroom door, reaching it just as they were all half way down the hallway leading to the door.

"Derrick!" she called out, making all three turn.

Travis almost had an aneurysm at the sight of her. Hair all messy like she'd just gotten through with the most amazing lay of her life, clad in only a pair of black lace panties and a white camisole, slouched against her door frame. She just screamed sex. He found himself torn between enjoying the sight and the possessive anger that Derrick was being treated to the same view as well while she slunk towards them.

"Well good mo-" Derrick tried to say while looking her over without reservation before she cut him off.

"I'm going to be later than all hell to my first class so I'll make this quick." she grumbled out, massaging the bridge of her nose and her bloodshot eyes.

"I understand my living with you is somewhat of a commodity what with my history and all but that's where it needs to end." she told Derrick firmly, looking him square in the eye.

"If I hear even one snippet of my personal life in this loft floating around campus it's your ass Webb." she threatened, pointing a chipped black painted nail at his face.

Travis watched as Derrick tried to plead innocence only to have her call bullshit on his bullshit. She wasn't giving him an inch no matter what story he gave about the news of her arrival spreading and finally he gave in with a sheepish grin, admitting it was him. He'd never seen his roommate actually admit to his conniving deeds before. Rebecca was something to behold indeed.

After giving him a pass on it this time around she returned to her box cave to make herself presentable as quickly as possible. With a messenger bag slung around her frame she mounted her bike, a satisfied smile spreading over her features as it roared to life beneath her.

"Goodwin, Goodwin, Goodwin." she muttered, jogging from auditorium to auditorium.

Finally the correct nameplate came into view next to a door. She was stressing out, sure she'd never find it.

"All I'm saying is people are people, we do what we do and then we gossip about it. It might be great if we were more noble about it, but then the stories wouldn't be as good."

She recognized the voice reaching her as she made her way down the short hallway that gave way to the auditorium. There on a floor to ceiling projector screen sat her face, along with a New York Times article questioning her innocence.

"I like gossip, it's fun." Derrick concluded just as she came into view.

"That is, unless the gossip is about you." she pointed out loud enough for the entire class to hear, calling all eyes on herself.

"What you call fun Webb, could potentially ruin another person's life given the right situation. Words have more power than you realize." she concluded, addressing the entire class with her last statement, sending them all into fits of whispers.

"A very empathetic perspective miss..?" Goodwin inquired, making her turn on the stairs half way to the seat next to Travis she'd made her destination.

"Oh come now professor, that photo is barely four months old, surely my features haven't changed that much since the investigation." she replied coolly, motioning towards the screen behind him with her helmet.

"Ah, miss Massarotti. What a rare pleasure it is to have one of my examples as a student. What pray tell, effect did the buzz around your personal scandal have on you?" Goodwin asked, digging his claws in deep.

"Well aside from a few headaches due to paparazzi and investigators hounding me night and day none what so ever." she lied, looking back to the students around her.

"Every person in this room right now is wondering if I murdered my entire family and I couldn't care less because I'm the only one who knows the truth." she continued, making her way to Travis.

"No matter what I tell them they'll come to their own conclusions. I'm damned if I do, damned if I don't. That's just the way it is." she acknowledged, taking her seat.

Travis had been staring at her photo the whole time, more than a little uncomfortable that she was a topic of interest. He was thankful she'd arrived after rather than before someone from the congregation had yelled "Murderer!" at Goodwin's question as to what came to mind when her photo had flashed onto the screen. But it mattered little that she hadn't heard it, she already knew. A fact proved by her answer to the professor's outrageous question.

Rebecca was thankful the professor moved on with his lecture, moving to his next slide, a news article on the OJ Simpson case. After setting her helmet between her feet and extracting a pen along with a notebook she wrote her first observation on the lecture.  _Goodwin is an assbag._  A quiet snicker to her right made her turn to Travis, a small smile of her own coming out.

A head of raven locks coming to rest on his shoulder made Travis jump a little before he realized what was happening. She'd crossed her legs, shifting to rest her weight on one side while bracing her upper body and notepad on their shared armrest, placing her head on his shoulder.

' _Should I put my arm around her? No. She'll think I'm a creep.'_   he thought to himself, trying his hardest to focus on what was being said instead of the smell of her shampoo.

As though she'd read his mind Rebecca lifted her head, reaching down to grab his arm and string in up along her shoulders, dragging his body to lean against her so her head rested on his chest. Just over his wildly beating heart.

Travis watched as she filled pages with studious notes, her hand flying across the paper, filling it with elegant script. Her downcast eyes focused on her work making her appear asleep against him.

"I hate to interrupt your little cuddle session Miss Massarotti but I must wonder if anything I've said has sunken in." Goodwin snarked at the seemingly sleeping girl.

A notebook rising into the air as she turned page after page of written notes was her only answer, not moving from her comfortable place on Travis to even look at the man addressing her. Even though he, and every person in the room was looking at her. With a clear of his throat at being put in his place without a single word being uttered Goodwin dismissed the class, reminding them their papers were due the first week of next month, no extensions.

"Well that was exhausting." Rebecca muttered as they made their way outside.

"So what're ya gonna do for Goodwin's paper?" Travis asked Jones, coming up along side Rebecca, unhappy with how close Derrick was to her.

"He's a prick." Derrick muttered, casually slinging an arm around Rebecca, his other around Jones.

"I'd have to agree with you on that one." Rebecca affirmed, trying to shake Derrick's arm.

"Maybe we should do one together, sometimes he let's people do that." Jones suggested, curling into Derrick's side.

"Yeah, we could do it on my pathetic tragedy." Rebecca added sarcastically, linking her arm through Travis's when she couldn't get free of Derrick.

A moment later the reassuring arm that slid around Travis's was gone and he watched in quiet outrage as Rebecca forcefully turned Derrick's face towards her, planting a kiss on his almost feminine lips.

"Hey Travis, how's it going?" came a girlish squeak from his other side, making him turn around as they passed the mousey girl.

"Ah, Rebekah, great." he replied, all enthusiasm in his answer sucked out by the face sucking going on beside him.

"Jesus Christ Webb, hold the tongue." she spat once she managed to pry him off herself, pushing him off into Jones.

"The shit I do for you." Rebecca sighed, shaking her head and looking over at Travis as she wiped Derricks slobber from her lips, spitting a gob of her own saliva out unattractively for good measure.

"Catch you guys later." she announced, veering off to the right where her bike was parked along the street.

"Were going out tonight, be ready and at the loft tonight by eight!" Derrick ordered, getting a finger thrown at him over her leather covered shoulder.

"What was that all about, what do you mean the things you do for me?" floated a meek question from the right of her.

She looked up from her seat on the roadster to find Travis had followed her, hands in his coat pockets, eyes downcast, chewing his bottom lip nervously.

"I saw your girl coming, had to make it look like you weren't taken." she replied with a shrug.

"If she saw us together without Derrick eating my face she'd come to the conclusion that you'd picked me over her. With my disgusting tactic she now thinks Derrick has stolen me away and you're still single." she explained when he looked down at her in confusion.

"I mean you do still want her right? Because If not please let me know so I don't have to keep enduring Derrick's tonsil hockey every time she comes around." she told him with a look of disdain.

"Um, I a.. I kinda want someone else now." Travis murmured, shifting nervously from foot to foot.

"Oh what the fuck Travis, then I have to start my work all over again." she sighed, throwing her riding gloves down and lighting up a cigarette.

"Out with it, who is she." Rebecca demanded, passing it to him once she took a long drag.

He looked at her and then back down at his shoes many times before slightly jerking his chin in her direction, returning his eyes to their downcast position, taking a hit off her smoke and fidgeting, becoming the physical embodiment of nervousness.

"No shit?" she whispered, looking up at him with a cheeky grin, watching him suffer.

"I'm a, on my way to breakfast. You wanna come?" she asked, watching as relief practically overtook his entire being and he nodded twice, an adorable smile playing on his lips.

"Have you ever ridden on a motorcycle before?" she inquired, motioning for him to hop on.

"Uh-uh." he admitted self-consciously, honestly a little scared to be getting on one.

"Well, try to lean with the turns and tuck in your coat so you don't get caught in the tire." she suggested as he settled in behind her, leaving a bit of space between them.

"Put this on and hold onto me as tight as you want." she instructed, handing her helmet over her shoulder before tying her hair back and putting on a pair of sunglasses for eye protection.

Travis shoved the contraption on his head as she slipped her gloves on, happily taking in her scent that was ingrained inside the helmet before the terror returned when she asked him if he was ready.

"Y-yeah." he stammered, making her laugh as she kicked it into a roaring start, causing him to jump and scoot up, plastering himself to her backside.

As soon as they started moving Travis gave up on grasping the seat, instead tightly wrapped his arms around her middle, digging his fingers into her jacket, hanging on for dear life.

The view of buildings and cars whizzing past them as she weaved in and out of traffic proved too much for Travis as his stomach dropped and he hung his head, resting it against her back, clenching his eyes shut tight.


	5. Confidence and Coffee

 

 

 

 

A shaky sigh of relief left him when the bike came to its final stop and the engine cut off.

"Are you alright?" she snickered, rubbing the arms still squeezing the breath from her lungs.

Travis jumped off the bike so quick you'd think it bit him in the ass.

"I think I'll walk back to the loft." he wheezed out, taking the helmet off to bend over and suck in large breaths of air.

"Come on it couldn't have been that bad." she joked, reaching down to fix his helmet hair while he got his bearings.

Once they were seated inside the diner just off campus she could recognize a few of the occupants inside from Goodwin's class. Most of which were of course gabbing away, stealing looks in their direction before turning back to their companions to discuss the mismatched couple sitting down in a partially secluded booth away in the corner.

When their waitress came for their orders Travis looked down shamefully, having not thought about this part when he'd accepted her invite to breakfast.

"Loaded omelette with hash browns, bacon, sausage, and toast." she rattled off, adding coffee at the end of her order.

"Nothing for me thanks." he mumbled, keeping his gaze on the nervous hands in his lap when the waitress turned to him.

"He'll have the same as me, extra bacon." Rebecca told her with a smile, making Travis look up at her in panic as the waitress walked away with their orders.

"What? Don't guys like bacon?" she asked with a teasing expression and a tilt of her head when she saw the look on his face.

"Ah yeah, I just don't have any money to pay for it all." he told her mortifyingly, laying his hands on the tabletop to pick away at his napkin, giving himself an excuse not to look at her.

"And I have plenty." she countered, grabbing one of his hands in hers, running her fingers from his wrist to the tips of his fingers.

"Just look at it this way, you're helping me not look like a pig ordering all that food on my own, this way I can wolf down in peace." she offered when he tried to protest at her paying.

"It doesn't feel right, the guy is supposed to pay." he insisted, his inner freak out slowly becoming soothed with every stroke of her fingertips against his slightly trembling palm.

"It's the nineties Travis, that's not necessarily the way it always works now." she informed him, shaking her head with an amused smile.

"I'm more than able to take care of you. Let me." she encouraged as their coffees arrived.

The worried look in his blue eyes when he glanced up made her smile drop a little, she knew exactly what he was thinking.

"I'm not like Derrick. You can disagree with me without fear, piss me off, make me cry. I'll still support you. Anything to happen between us wouldn't be a real otherwise." she reassured him, the mere mention of something happening between the two of them making his palms sweat and heart race.

"Tell me about yourself Travis." she requested, looking up at him through her lashes. "I want to know who the dark mysterious artist is." she teased as she dumped sugars and creamers into her coffee.

"Ahh, Travis Reevs." he introduced himself, extending his hand to her over the table with a nervous smile.

"Rebecca Arabella Lucianna Riniena Massarotti the third." she replied, grinning at his shocked expression as she shook his hand.

"Holy shit what a mouthful." he laughed quietly, retracting his hand quickly.

"I know right? I'm surprised my mother didn't tack on a royal title in there." she muttered with a hefty eye roll.

"Rich people are insane." she whispered from behind her hand like it was a great secret.

"I have a feeling your story is a lot more interesting than mine." Travis replied when she pressed for details on his life before the loft.

"Oh that's how it's going to be then? I show you mine first then you show me yours?" she quipped, moving her coffee aside as their food arrived.

"Okay I'll go first, I'm not scared." she boasted, slathering her omelette and hash browns in ketchup.

She chewed on a forkful slowly, thinking, sipping some coffee after she swallowed, leaving him hanging in suspense.

"I spent most of my childhood in a small private villa on the west coast of Italy being groomed for perfection. Most of my early life I spent with my nanny, she was my real mom in spirit." she told him, smiling fondly in remembrance. "She was a kindly old Sicilian woman who resided in a village nearby. Some of my happiest memories were made on the dirt floor of her hut when she would take me with her to get caught up on her own housework."

"When I was twelve my parent's sent for me, they believed I was ready to be debuted to high society." she continued, her demeanor visibly darkening. "They were expecting the perfect daughter, a shining specimen of socialite perfection."

"You weren't what they were expecting?" he asked through a mouthful of bacon.

"Nope. I was a wild child who spoke only Italian and threw thousand dollar vases at their heads." she replied with a laugh before biting into a sausage. "They never even visited me once to check on the progression of my upbringing, served them right."

"As far as I was concerned they were the evil bastards taking me away from my mother and home. I fought them at every turn. Embarrassed them at every event. I made it my life mission to make them pay. " she explained with a shrug, watching happily as Travis enjoyed his food.

"I heard your father's business partner proved you hadn't talked to them in years, how'd you get away from them?" he asked, buttering a slice of toast.

"Walked out the front door with nothing but the clothes on my back." she replied nonchalantly with a shrug like surviving on your own with nothing was a cinch.

"Enough about me, what about you?" she demanded, narrowing her eyes at him over the rim of her coffee cup.

"Well I'm from Brooklyn originally but when my dad kicked me out I ended up living all over the place, that's why I lack the accent." he told her, taking a sip of his black coffee.

"My mom died when I was little so I don't remember her. That's about it." he concluded, trying to open a jam packet.

"I told you it was boring compared to your life." he shrugged when she gave him a flat look at how short his rendition was.

Realizing neither of their pasts were the most pleasant topic of discussion they ate in comfortable silence, ignoring the stares, accepting refills when their cups of steaming caffeine went dry.

"Let me see it, you're going to slice yourself." she muttered after watching him struggle with another tiny container of strawberry jam, attempting to open it with a knife.

Just as Rebecca was handing him the opened condiment a figure approached out of the edge of her vision. The person standing beside her booth was much taller than their waitress and smelled strongly of male cologne.

"Not interested." she tersely bit out, not bothering to look up from cutting her last slice of omelette in half.

A humor filled scoff answered her rude dismissal. "I thought your view on gossip was quite refreshing." a deep voice commented from beside her.

Her eyes flicked upward to Travis whom looked as though he wished he were a turtle, desperate for a physical shell to hide inside besides the metaphorical one he was visibly retreating into.

"It's rare to see a beautiful woman be aware of the damage a few syllables could do." the voice continued, a pair of sweater clad arms crossing themselves over a broad chest in her peripheral vision.

"It's equally rare when an over confident man takes the first hint." she grumbled, taking a sip of coffee, eyes still on Travis's hunched form.

"How are the doodles coming along Travis." the guy asked in a patronizing tone, turning his attention to her companion across the table when she effectively got her point across.

Travis only nodded his head slightly, body tense, eyes plastered to his plate. Rebecca could tell they had unpleasant history, her hopeful suitor was most likely the typical physically attractive jock who sought to take his own insecurities out on the nerds, the artists, people with real talent.

The fact that she wouldn't even take her eyes off the dweeb seated across from her pissed him off to no end.

"How about you let me take you out tonight darling." he tried again, thinking he'd won when she finally turned her obsidian eyes on him, smoldering smile stretched across her face.

"I've already got a date tonight." she replied, her smile slimming into a smirk.

Her words made Travis's head perk up, he was certain the asshole would sweep her off her feet, ending his delusion of Rebecca actually being interested in him after his curbside confession and her inviting him to breakfast.

"Tomorrow night also, and every night after that." she curtly cut him off when the cocky son of a bitch tried to drop another line on her.

"Who, this loser?" he demanded, referring to Travis who wasn't quite so introverted at her continued rejection of the dick interrupting their meal.

"Fuck off!" she snarled loudly, every head in the diner turning on them, forcing the guy to back off out of embarrassment with a muttered "bitch" thrown her way.

"Having physical features deemed as attractive by society can be a real pain in the ass." she muttered to Travis, biting a piece of bacon in half, ripping it away from her mouth aggressively when a strip of fat refused to let go.

"Never had that problem." he replied softly, turning his attention to the cooled black liquid in his cup.

"You're so wrong you have no idea." she lightly laughed, shaking her head at him.

"You've no idea how badly I want to fuck you right now." she told him in a low tone, making Travis sputter into the mug raised in front of his mouth, coffee spilling down his front clumsily.

Grabbing her extra napkins she slid in next to him, helping to soak up the liquid seeping into his shirt before leaning in closer.

"You're much more attractive than you realize Travis." she whispered, turning his face with a gentle hand to place a quick kiss on his lips, pulling away and returning to her seat before his skittish brain could freak out.


End file.
